Ghost Lord Physiology
The power to possess the traits of a Ghost Lord. Variation of Spirit Physiology and Mythic Lord Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Ghost Physiology. Also Called *Exspiravit Dominus Physiology *King of Ghosts/Spirits *Ghost/Phantom/Spirit Lordship *Lord of Ghosts/Phantoms/Spirits *Lady of Ghosts/Phantoms/Spirits *Master of Ghosts/Phantoms/Spirits *Mistress of Ghosts/Phantoms/Spirits *Queen of Ghosts/Phantoms/Spirits Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Ghost Lord, the most powerful form of spirit. Unlike lesser spirits, the ghost lord possesses greatly enhanced abilities above them and may command legions of incorporeal undead of various sorts, including ghosts, banshees, revenants, wraiths, alas, and germans. Furthermore, they may have access to the ability to travel between the worlds of the living and the dead, and even create portals between the two. Applications *Amortality *Authority over the incorporeal undead. *Doppelgeist **Body Creation *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Energy Matter Manipulation *Ghost Physiology **Fear Inducement **Flight **Invisibility **Telekinesis *Illusive Appearance: Can appear to be alive. *Immortality *Intangibility **Intangibility Infusion *Meta-Possession *Phantasm Manipulation **Killing Resurrection **Poltergeization *Soul Manipulation *Strong Soul *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Regeneration: Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. **Supernatural Senses: Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Unbound Soul *Weakness Resistance Variations *Afterlife Lordship: Hold power in the afterlife through control of the incorporeal undead. **Afterlife Border **Astral Trapping *Alpha Physiology: Being the most powerful of non-transcendent ghosts. *Dark Lord *Death-Based Power Activation *Death-Force Manipulation *Death Transcendence: Users may gain tremendous power once upon their death. *Transcendent Ghost Physiology: Some of the stronger lords can ascend to even greater levels of power. *Necromancy: Only spells related to spirits. *Nether Manipulation *Spirit Magic *Ultimate Intangibility *Undead Pulse: Have a semblance that is neither alive nor dead but both in paradoxical unison. Associations *Astral Plane Manipulation *Ley Line Manipulation *Mythic Lord Physiology *Planar Entity Physiology *Shamanism *Spirit Physiology *Undead Lord Physiology Limitations *Still posses all of the natural spirit weaknesses but to a lesser degree, with the type depending on their type of spirit. *May be incapable of controlling someone who has been reanimated as one of the corporeal undead. *If originally alive, the user may have to die in order to access these powers. Known Users Gallery Fright Knight.jpg|Fright Knight, general commander of the ghost king's armadas. Pariah_Dark.gif|Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom), the king of all ghosts King_Boo_Luigi_Mario.png|King Boo (Mario Series) King_Boom_Boo.png|King Boom Boo (Sonic the Hedgehog) Koenma YYH.jpg|Koenma (Yu Yu Hakusho) often controls a large number of aspects of the Spirit World in the absence of his father, King Enma Ghost Rowan North Ghostbusters 2016.png|Rowan North (Ghostbusters 2016) become the powerful ghost after he killed himself, leading his new army of ghosts to conquer New York and the rest of the world. Professor Pyrowise.jpg|Professor Pyrowise (TF2 Freak) is a Ghost Lord that rules the entire underworld and as its gatekeeper. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Soul Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities